Fairy Tail : Rise of the Eagle Blade
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: A boy, not just any boy, but a boy with very special powers. He is one of Zeref's demons deemed a failure. Now he is here to fix the wrongs his creator has made. Read along as he finds friends, allies, love, enemies and takes on darkness itself. Oc x Lisanna, cause i haven't seen many of those. Postponed until RWBY story is done.


**Now I know what you're thinking, wait, no I don't. But yeah. A 5th fic. Just after starting a 3rd and 4th. Yeah. Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail and all that stuff.**

**_Fairy Tail : Rise of the Eagle Blade_**

Magnolia was one of the most famous town's in Fiore. Even more so thanks to Fairy Tail, a mage guild. Although trouble was just about to stir up.

A boy that looked about 15, nearly 16 years of age stepped of the train.

He had brown hair, with bangs that nearly covered his eyes, but it was spiked at the back (Like Noctis from FF XV). He had crimson eyes, which whenever he moved left some kind of light trail following them, which glowed.

He wore a black short-sleeved trench-coat, with the tail of the coat just reaching the back of his knee's. He wore a t-shirt underneath that. He wore a black leather bracer on his right wrist which reached to just below his elbow. On his lower half he wore black jeans with black knee high boots. It was safe to say, this guy wasn't gonna win any fashion shows anytime soon.

He strolled casually off the train, ignoring glares of some wannabe gangsters. He was probably getting them because of his dress sense, not that he was surprised. He kept walking until he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Hey you." One of the wannabes' said. "Yes?" The boy replied, his tone was stoic and uncaring. "Pay up." "Why would I do that?" "Because I said so!" "So, you're the boss around here?" "Yes!" "I somewhat disbelieve that. Wheres your proof?"

The wannabe got angry and threw a punch. Only for it to be caught by the boy. "Nu uh uh." "Grrr!" The man threw another punch. The boy ducked under and kneed him in the gut, the spun him round and kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling. "Who's next?" The boy asked the other four wannabes'.

Another charged, only to be hit with a fist to the jaw, The boy then springboard kicked him in the chin, sending him flying into a pile of trash. The next wannabe flung a right-hook. The boy barely ducked this, missing any bruises or breaks but leaving a red mark. The boy spun and kicked him in the side, he then spun in the opposite direction than before and back-fisted him in the jaw. The last two pulled switchblades.

The boy then raised his right arm as a particle-effect materialized a longsword in his right hand.

One of them charged, the boy dodged to the side, then he brought his swords hilt up and slammed it into his nose. The last one charged, but this time so did the boy. The boy ducked the switchblade and then cut through the suspenders holding up the wannabes' trousers. He then kicked the wannabe over. He decided to leave the punks to their humiliation, he had far more important things to do.

The boy strolled casually to the abandoned hotel. He realized after a few attempts that it wasn't going to budge from some pushes'. So he stabbed the longsword into the crack in the door and pried it open. Walking in cautiously, he heard a dark chuckle.

"**What's this? Another meal?" **

The boy could not be bothered with small talk, so he threw the sword in the voice's direction. Only to hear a whoosh and another chuckle.

"**You missed." **

It said in a sing song voice. The boy materialized another sword. "Come out and face me demon!" The boy challenged. Said demon began to materialize itself in front of the boy. It had glowing red eyes, like the boy, and long orange hair. Instead of teeth, it had rotten and yellow fangs that were covered in dry specks of blood. It had extremely long claws that the boy knew was covered in some kind of paralyzing poison. It had black wings and a spiked tail.

The boy raised it's sword and charged at the demon, ducking it's claw and stabbing upwards. Blood gushed from the wound as the demon growled in pain. It batted at the boy with it's tail, it made impact with the boy and sent him flying through the wall with a trail of blood following him. Barely a minute into the fight and he looked a mess already. The demon's black blood had splattered onto his face, while the gashes on his torso stained his t-shirt and parts of his trench-coat with blood, which was also beginning to run onto his jeans, turning random patches a dark crimson. The boy stood up and raised his sword. He could not move well, he had to wait for the demon to come to him.

The demon did just that. The boy ducked with a slight stagger and brought up his sword, severing the demon tail. The demon roared in pain and back-handed the boy with his hand, blasting him out the building and into the busy street. Screams of surprise and terror filled the place as the boy used his sword to stand himself back up. The boy materialized a gun, dropping the sword, the gun seemed to be your regular 9mm, but in truth it fired explosive rounds.

He fired five bullets', one hitting the demon in the shoulder, one hitting him in the right lung, one grazed his arm, one blue his arm off and the last one hit him in the eye. The demon howled in pain and charged at the boy, sinking his fans into his shoulder, the boy raised the pistol one last time, this time to the demons chin, and fired, taking the demon's head off.

The boy then dropped to his knee's. Then he collapsed face first into the cold hard pavement.

The boy woke up to see a group of people standing by the bed he was laying in, wait bed!? Yelping in surprise the boy shot up and jumped out of the bed with a sword at the ready. "Easy now, your safe." The boy looked around to see where the voice came from. "Down here." It said. The boy looked down to see a old, impossibly short, old man. "Who are you?" the boy asked. "My name is Makarov, I am the Guild Master for Fairy Tail. What is your name, my boy?"

'Should I tell him? Screw it, he helped me so it would be impolite not to.'

"My name is Ezio Lama, pleased to meet you."

**Now I know what your thinking, yes I do this time. "Ezio, really? -_-**

**Well, his name suits the title. It means Eagle Blade, if I did it right. So yeah, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
